1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic devices, particularly to an electronic device with a main body and a rotatable display body.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A notebook computer mainly includes a main body with a keyboard and a display body. The display body is rotatably attached to the main body in order that the display body can be opened and closed relative to the main body. In use, the main body is generally disposed on a desktop. However, an angle between the main body and the desktop is normally 0 degree. Thereby, the keyboard is uncomfortable for a user to operate, and the user easily feels tired after long time of using the notebook. In addition, when the notebook computer is laid on the desktop, the main body of the notebook computer touches the desktop fully. Therefore, heat produced by internal electronic components cannot be dispersed efficiently from the main body of the notebook, even though the notebook has a fan for heat dissipation. As a result, the internal electronic components may be damaged due to overheating. Accordingly, a notebook computer which can solve the above-described problems is needed.
Referring to FIG. 8, a typical notebook computer 10 includes a main body 11 and a display body 12. The main body 11 defines a first groove 113 for receiving a keyboard 112. One end of the keyboard 112 is rotatably connected to a sidewall defining the first groove 113. A bottom wall in the first groove 113 further defines a second groove 115 for receiving an elastic member 114. One end of the elastic member 114 is rotatably connected to a sidewall of the second groove 115. In use, the keyboard 112 is rotated a desired angle relative to the main body 11, and is supported by the elastic member 114. Therefore, the keyboard 112 is slanted relative to the main body 11. As a result, a user may feel comfortable to operate on the keyboard 112. Furthermore, a gap for emitting heat is formed between the keyboard 112 and the main body 11.
However, a gap for emitting heat is formed between the keyboard 112 and the main body 11, thus dust could easily get inside of the main body 11 and deposits on the internal electronic components of the main body 11. Therefore, a short circuit of the internal electronic components may occur, and it is not easy to disperse heat produced by the internal electronic components from inside of the main body 11.
Therefore, an electronic device which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.